


The Domme Strikes Back

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, F/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Post IM2. After a long day in the office, filled with endless meetings, Pepper is bored and horny. She overhears co-workers talking about a Star Wars movie marathon taking place in a theater nearby. And remembers her fuckboi slave, Tony Stark loves Star Wars and being dominated. Now Pepper has always been jealous of Tony’s obsession with Princess Leia. So she concocts a devilishly sexy plan to replace Leia in Tony’s fantasies once and for all.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Domme Strikes Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571939) by Hogwarts To Alexandria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to my partner and artist, Hogwarts To Alexandria, for putting up with my tardy replies and endless chapter edits :)

From her seat at the head of the conference table, Pepper could see the clear blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds, through the high window. 

_Such a beautiful day..._ she sighed inwardly. _And here I am, stuck inside a meeting room... I for the past three hours, listening to... wait, which department is this?_

She looked at the PowerPoint presentation displayed on the large projector screen at the end of the room. 

_Enterprise-level data and analytics... huh... I thought Operational Facilities was still talking..._

The dreaded financial audit season was about to begin, so she and the entire finance team had been working relentlessly for the past week, to make sure all their reports, documentation and processes were in order. They had worked over the weekend as well, a fact that was pissing her off, today, on a Tuesday.

_Weekend is playtime... all work and no play... makes for a damn irritated domme... a damn irritated horny domme..._

She thought of Tony's and hers weekend routine: a brisk morning run through the park, followed by a lavish brunch and then watching a movie together.

_Until I use our play word. Then I tie Tony up and it's either a long two-hour session of teasing and tormenting until I finally let him come... or fast hot hard fucking on the couch..._

The thought of Tony tied up intricately in shibari, the delicate hemp rope stretching and straining across his bronzed muscular body as he writhed helplessly, made her stomach tighten with arousal.

Pepper's heart began to race and she shifted in her seat, shocked by the ache between her legs. 

_Down girl! This is nothing but pent-up frustration... of the sexual kind... you haven't had your slave for 6 days! Your body just wants that sweet sweet pleasure..._

Sensual images of her and Tony in play, flashed before her eyes: 

_Tony lying on the carpet, flat on his back, trussed-up like a turkey and me, comfortably lying back on the sofa, watching him wriggle as I rest my heels on his hard stomach. Mmmmhh... Tony's stark naked round ass bent over the sofa rest, bright red and covered in paddle imprints... sometimes he really needs to be punished and I do my best to make sure he can't sit down for a week... And oh my favorite! Tony's fingers around his own erect cock, his big melting Bambi eyes hard and filled with desperate need, locked onto mine as he jerks himself off in front of a mirror... but he can't come unless I say so..._

She felt moisture seep between her legs and clamped them together tightly. 

_Okay, this is ridiculous! I am a middle-aged CEO in the middle of a meeting! I should not be thinking of my sexy studly submissive back at home!_

But the brain is a very contrary organ. The more you try to avoid thinking about something, the more it makes you think of the very subject you are trying not to think of. 

Much to Pepper's horror, everything in the body conference room, was now reminding her in some manner of Tony. The dark seductive shadowy ambiance of the room, her soft comfortable arm-chair, even the firm square conference table, which made her daydream of the many ways she could tie Tony to it. 

The ache between her legs turned into a hard throb and she rubbed her temple with one hand.

_Fine, I'll admit it... I am horny and I want my sub... but my schedule..._

She surreptitiously checked her calendar on her laptop. 

_Hmm... lunch break up next... then Lisa's appraisal discussion... which I can postpone! Then an hour's break... then discussion with Mr. Orville, I can postpone that and then another meeting, which I can't postpone... But! I have five hours until that meeting! Five hours... I could go home for a nooner!_

The thought made her smile. 

_Five hours... I'll persuade Tony to cook, which really doesn't take much persuasion, he's always determined to show off that he knows how to cook... which he doesn't. So he drops something or screws up the recipe like he always does, I tie him to the kitchen stool and ream his soft ass as punishment and after we make sweet hot love, we order McDonald's and ta da! I race back here in time for the meeting! sounds heavenly..._

She looked at her watch. 

_Now I just have to get through the next 15 minutes. Just 15 more minutes! Then I race home to my deliciously nubile fuckboi... yesssss...._

"Dude..." someone whispered loudly in the darkness, making her jump. 

C _rap! Did I say fuckboi out loud?!_

"Dude, Jerome... stop dozing and check this out..." 

Pepper peered into the darkness and realized the whispering was coming from the accountant sitting beside her.

"Mmmmhhh, what is it, Kevin?" 

"Dude, there's a Star Wars film festival at the Flaming Dragon Theater! And today, 'The Return of the Jedi' is playing! We got to go!"

"Kevin P. Morrow, may I remind you that we have meetings the whole day? We can't skip them!"

"Awww man... what a bummer! You know how much I love Star Wars." 

"Yeah dude, me too but we can't exactly bunk work, you know... especially not in this week! This is Audit week!" 

"Buuuuuuut I wanna see Princess Leia on the big screen again, in her tiny golden bikini!" 

"Stop it, dude! Now I can't focus." 

Pepper controlled herself from snorting derisively. 

_Here we go again with the Princess Leia..._

Pepper was not a fan of the Star Wars saga. In fact, she had only seen a single movie, The Empire Strikes Back, in its entirety. She had tried watching all the other movies of the series but had gotten bored after the first half hour.

But her boyfriend, Tony Stark, was crazy about Star Wars. Few people knew that underneath all his flash and swagger and confidence, Tony was just a geeky science-fiction fan boy. 

She loved that contrast in his personality, the fact that he was so well-versed in complex scientific knowledge like quantum theory and nano technology but he was also, so passionate about fantasy and fiction.

She didn't mind his fandom obsessions but what she did mind, was his fanboy crush on Princess Leia. Like most men who had been teenagers when Star Wars had first released, Tony Stark had a serious thing for Leia Skywalker. He had many a time, described her as the perfect woman, seconded only by Wonder Woman.

Pepper knew she was being irrational but she did not consider his feelings for Wonder Woman as a threat. Princess Leia was an entirely different matter.

Leia was highly intelligent, skilled in warfare and a fearless leader. Plus, she was royalty and could command starfleets and fly a fancy space aircraft.

Pepper knew Tony had a thing for women in command and in control. After all, he loved being dominated in the bedroom and many a time, he had pleaded with Pepper to do it, in her business suit and heels.

Leia was also a more conventionally attractive woman with a petite curvy buxom build and a good pair of legs. Pepper knew she had a good figure but deep down, she was insecure of her height and her hair color and the fact that she wasn't as well endowed.

These physical and character differences were enough, to make her wary of Tony's deep rooted affection for the Star Wars character.

She had seen first hand, the look of lust and admiration on his face, every time Princess Leia had shown up on screen or her name was mentioned around him.

_It is just the whole beautiful slave trope and of course, that damn bikini... during the 70's, cinema censors were strict and there were little opportunities for mainstream movies to show skin onscreen... also, I am very sure Tony got his first boner at seeing Leia... that's why he's remained so fond of her... you always remember your first crush._

She smiled to herself as she thought about teenage Tony, boyishly handsome with floppy thick hair falling all over his brow, his cute boyish grin, complete with dimples and his mischievous caramel brown eyes. 

_Darling little nerd... after spending most of his time with robots and other MIT nerds, Leia and her golden bikini must have been a godsend!_ _He_ _told me he saw Return of the Jedi 8 times when he was in college..._ _I am sure he came straight_ _back to his dorm room, after each show and jerked himself off to her image..._

Then Pepper had an epiphany. 

_Wait a minute... if that is the source of the association... then to replace Leia in his sexual mind... all I need to do is replace his early teenage memory with a hot sexual encounter... in the same situation... Yes!! That's it!_

She quickly sent cancellation emails for the two meetings she could skip. Then she picked up her phone. 

* * *

Lying back, with a wrench in his hand, the glorious underbelly of an Audi 4 above him and the loud guitar riffs of Steppenwolf's "Born to be Wild" blaring over the speakers, Tony was having the time of his life.

"Sir, I must protest." Jarvis said loudly. "The music volume is at a level unsafe for human ears."

"Jarvis, can it! This is how rock is meant to be played! DUM E! Here boy!"

He whistled to get the attention of his clumsy, bumbling robot. Dum E beeped at him and rolled over. 

"Hand me that can of DWD40, there's a good boy." 

Tony used the spray to clean up the dirty silencer. Then he heard the phone ring through the music. 

"Sir, it is Miss Potts." 

"Patch her through, Jarvis." 

The music lowered slightly and he cheerily said, "Hey honey, what's up?"

"Anthony Edward Stark. I need you right now."

Those soft firm words sent tingles down his spine. He quickly rolled out from under the car and said tersely, "Mute music!" 

His full name was their domme/slave trigger word. When Pepper used it, he entered his submissive mode. 

Tony scrambled to his feet, his heart hammering with excitement. 

"Yes Ma'am..." he murmured deferentially, automatically lowering his head. 

"I need you to come pick me up from the office... don't enter the parking lot. Park outside by the side road. I'll meet you there. Is that clear?"

"Roger, Ma'am." 

"Leave right now. I'll be out in 10 minutes." 

Tony remembered what he had been doing and quickly said, "Ma'am, permission to take a shower? I was working on the car for the past 2 hours, so I am sure I'm sweaty and stin-"

"No. I want you the way you are. Just wash your hands, put on your jacket and be there. On Time." She uttered firmly, sending a thrill of arousal through him.

'Punctuality for Play Time' was one of Pepper's policies of their domme/slave relationship. He remembered the last time he was late for one of their sessions and shuddered. 

She had made him polish all her shoes by hand, with a vibrating anal plug deep up his ass and a strict "You cannot come' order. It had been heavenly torture but he knew he shouldn't test her patience. 

"Anthony..." 

"Yes, Ma'am! Sorry! I'll be there!"

"You better..." she murmured and put the phone down. 

For a moment, Tony stood absolutely still as he went over what her words meant. 

"We are going to play! After so long! And during office hours! Yipeee!!!" 

He put down his tools and ran up the basement stairs. 

* * *

**_Half hour later_ **

Slowly, the crowd began to inch forward into the Flaming Dragon Theater. Tony gave Pepper a sideways glance. 

To blend in with the crowd and not be recognized, they had both worn Star Wars costumes. He was wearing an X-Wing Pilot helmet. 

Pepper, to his delight, had chosen to wear the Emperor Royal Guard uniform: a long flowing blood-red robe with a voluminous hood, that covered her face. 

In the dimly lit corridor, he could just make out her profile but couldn't see her face clearly. He was so excited, he could barely keep still.

_Pepper's a really inventive domme... I do not know what she's going to do in a theater but I sure can't wait to find out!_

Then he felt Pepper's warm breath in his ear.

"Anthony, stop fidgeting and be patient." She said softly but oh so firmly, making a thrill of arousal rush through him.

He nodded and then yelped, when his butt was squeezed hard.

Some people around them, looked at him strangely and he just shrugged but his heart was hammering in his chest. Pepper smiled politely at them and they turned back. Then she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. 

"Don't forget, Anthony, your ass is mine..." she whispered silkily. "And if you misbehave in public... I'll make sure you won't be able to use it... at least for a week... is that clear?"

Tony swallowed hard to control his whimper. 

_Shit! Shit! I wanna be a good slave and listen to my mistress... to see what she's going to do to me... but I am also dying to know what she'll do to me if I disobey!_

They entered the cavernous theater hall. 

"There. Left corner, top box." Pepper said, taking his hand. He demurely followed her in the shadowy darkness.

The left corner of the theater, had only three aisles. The aisles ended against the wall, so there was only one way to enter and leave. There were four seats in each aisle, making the seating area cozy and private.

Pepper entered the center aisle and sat down in the middle seat.

"Sit!" She said firmly, pointing at the seat next to her. Tony obediently sat down and looked around. In their aisle, the outer and innermost seat were empty. 

Then he felt Pepper's hand squeeze his and he looked at her. She had slipped off the hood, so he could see her face. 

She looked around cautiously, and then back at him. Even in the darkness, he could see her nibbling on her bottom lip. 

Then she said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I know these aren't ideal viewing seats but I wanted us to be alone." 

He squeezed her hand back and grinned. 

"Ma'am, I really don't care! I'd much rather be alone... with you... besides, I've seen all the Star Wars movies at least thrice!"

Pepper slowly lifted the edge of his helmet and leaned forward. Then she lightly brushed her lips against his.

Soft warm plump flesh teasingly grazed his mouth, her breath mingling with his. The smell of lilies filled his nostrils and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss but she moved away.

"Uh uh uh, Anthony! All in good time..." She said with a wide smirk. He pouted and she giggled cutely. 

"That's not going to work! You should know that by now!"

"A slave can try..." 

She playfully blew him a raspberry. 

They stood up for the national anthem and then sat back down when it was over.

"So are you excited for the movie, Anthony?" Pepper said in a deceptively cool tone. "I know the Return of the Jedi is your favorite."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Erm... yes, it is... but I am curious, Ma'am, I know you hate Star Wars, so why do you want to play... here?"

Then footsteps approached their aisle and Tony quickly pushed his helmet's visor down.

A light shone in the darkness, revealing two scruffy young men, one tall and lanky, the other short and fat. 

They stood at the entrance of their aisle, holding giant tubs of popcorn.

Tony's heart sank with disappointment. 

"Bro! Scoot over. We got dibs..." the tall one drawled out.

Before he could react, Pepper stood up. The young men comically shrank back from her imposing cloaked figure. 

She said icily, "Gentlemen, I'm afraid you do not have 'dibs'. Hence you shall not pass!"

Shaggy and Tubby looked at each other and then back at her.

"Jimmy at the counter, said it was cool!" Tubby squeaked out. 

Pepper placed her hands on her hips and somehow that made her seem even more imposing. 

"Well, I say it is not cool. Show me your tickets!" 

She held out her hand dictatorially and they dumbly handed over their ticket stubs.

She glanced at them and then said coldly, "Your seats are at the other end of the theater."

"But Jimmy said-"

"Gentlemen, I paid for this entire box, so my word negates Jim. Now I am asking you nicely, go to your original seats. Or do we have a problem?" She said dangerously. 

The young men seemed very nervous. Shaggy looked at Tony appealingly but Tony shrugged. 

"Hey, she's the boss..." he said in hushed revered tones. 

The two men looked around and then scampered quickly. Pepper sat down with a humph. Tony wanted to clap with appreciation.

_I love watching Pepper in action! The way she just asserts authority, speaks her mind, takes charge..._

He sighed dreamily. _She's so powerful and direct and so damn sexy when she's in command... like a corporate Wonder Woman..._

In his mind's eye, he saw Pepper in a golden chest-plate and a chain-mail skirt, her delicate curvaceous figure highlighted by the form-fitting armor and her long beautifully curved legs gleaming in the sunshine, thanks to the short metal skirt. She had a huge sword sheathed at her slender waist and a fine golden crown atop her reddish-gold mane of hair. Around her, were the heads and limbs of slain board members. And he lay resting at her feet, collared by her golden lasso, her subdued prisoner of war.

A powerful surge of arousal shot through him, making his cock twitch hard in his jeans.

_Down boy! Be patient!_

Then he realized Pepper smiling at him and he flushed. She leaned against him and pulled his helmet off his face. Then she whispered sexily, "Getting excited, are we?"

He was going to nod, when he remembered her warning from before and quickly shook his head in the negative.

Pepper's lips curved against his skin. 

"Liar..." then he felt her warm moist tongue slowly lick his ear.

Tony gripped the seat's armrests and clenched his teeth. Her devilish twisting tongue traced the outline of his ear oh so slowly, making him shiver. 

He wanted to moan so badly but he couldn't, he shouldn't and that just heightened his arousal. So he dig his nails into the plushy armrests and tried to control his nerves. 

Her teeth lightly nipped his ear lobe and he pushed his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as his stomach tightened almost painfully with lust.

"Easy Anthony... easy..." Pepper whispered slowly and he exhaled heavily with relief. Then she tugged lightly on his ear lobe with her teeth. This time, he couldn't control himself and groaned.

At once, Tony realized what he had done and opened his eyes in shock. He sat up straight and looked around quickly. 

But thankfully, it seemed no one was paying even the least bit of attention to them because of the trailers being played. 

He glanced over at Pepper, who was also scanning the crowd carefully.

"You need to control your mouth, Anthony." She whispered tensely, her eyes on the central section of the theater, which was to their right.

"I will... I am sorry, Mistress." he said softly, really meaning it.

She looked at him and then cupped his chin tenderly. Then she rubbed his lips with her thumb.

"I think it is time for your gag." 


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark dinghy grotto, a group of colorful exotic aliens danced and gyrated to an oddly hummable tune, under the inky soulless gaze of Jabba the Hutt.

Pepper slowly leaned sideways, such that her shoulder touched Tony's. Her eyes still on the screen, she lifted her hand and placed it lightly on his chest.

He had taken off his jacket, so she could feel his warm flesh through his thin t-shirt. His body tensed against her palm, he inhaled sharply and then relaxed. 

She idly traced the u-shaped curve of his collar with one finger. Then she slowly moved it down to his Arc. 

Suddenly, the theater erupted in laughter, startling Pepper. She lifted her hand as she sat up to look around. The annoying golden robot, whose name she couldn't recall, was onscreen, Jabba looming behind him.

She felt Tony's hand on hers and looked at him. He firmly placed her hand back on his chest. 

Pepper controlled her laughter and narrowed her eyes. Even though the gag covered his mouth, she knew he was grinning suggestively because of the way he was waggling his eyebrows.

"Young man, what did we discuss about control?"

He shrugged his shoulders, giving her his signature puppy dog look.

"Don't make me tie you to the seat, Anthony!" She hissed. 

He blinked and then surprised her by nodding excitedly.

"Wait... you want to be tied up?!" 

Tony nodded again, silently pleading with her with his melting brown eyes. 

"But Tony..."

Then she belatedly remembered that some submissives needed to be tied up to enter sub space.

"Alright, take off your belt."

In a flash, he unbuckled the slim black belt around his waist and pulled it out of his jeans. She took it from him and arranged his hand on the seat rest, turning his palm down.

Then she wound the belt around his arm and the seat rest. Using the buckle, she fastened it in place.

He raised his other arm cheekily and she nodded.

Pepper quickly scooted over to the aisle seat and looked behind her to see if anyone had noticed. 

But everyone’s eyes seemed glued to the giant screen, where Chewbacca was being led away by Jabba's guards.

Using the red felt band from her robe, she tied his other hand to the seat rest. 

“Just like Jabba had Leia in chains, I have you bound and completely at my mercy, Anthony. And in your case, Han Solo isn't going to show up and save you...” 

His eyes widened comically, making her giggle.

She moved back over to her original seat. Then she turned sideways and leaned over the seat rest, pressing as much of her chest as she possibly could, against Tony.

To tease him, she placed her hand right on the crotch of his jeans. He inhaled sharply.

"Oh don't worry, fuckboi... I am saving the best for last...” 

Lifting his shirt, she slowly moved her hand underneath. Warm taut skin pebbled against her fingers. She felt a shiver race through him and emboldened, she pushed her fingers through his prickly chest hair until she reached his Arc.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making his chest push against her hand. She stroked his Arc with her fingers, well aware he could feel her touch, even through an inanimate object.

It pulsed violently against her hand. She slowly circled its outline with the very tip of her finger, taking in the contrast between the cold metal surface of the container and the warm whorled ridge of scar tissue that ran along its edge.

_I cannot even imagine how much it must have hurt when Yin Sen cut his flesh and put the electro-magnet in..._

Tony took another deep breath and she lifted her head. His beautiful brown eyes twinkled brightly and suddenly she was overcome with emotion.

_A hole carved into his chest… but thanks to the hole, thanks to the magnet, he came back... to me... my Tony..._

She splayed her fingers across his Arc.

_This is a part of him now and I love Tony Stark, scars and all._

“Mine...” she whispered possessively.Then she placed her hand on his heart. She could feel it thudding violently, a loud vibrant pulse through satiny smooth skin.

Pepper kissed Tony's cheek above the line of the gag.

“Also mine...”

Then she rested her face against his and used her fingers to stroke the broad firm planes of his muscular pectorals.

Tony tensed and then trembled as she slowly traced the beautifully strong curve of his right pec.

She pinched his nipples, feeling the flat whorls of flesh harden into tiny hard buds. Tony’s reaction was to push his head back hard against the seat and close his eyes.

“You like that, huh... what if I go lower...”

She raked her nails lightly along his chest, right down to his belly button. 

“It is time to tease this little innie hole!”

First, she slowly dragged her thumb across the dip of flesh. Then she pushed her index finger into it.

Tony trembled hard and then arched his back, jostling her hand.

“Anthony, sit still!” 

Pepper lifted her hand out from under his shirt, making him whimper through the gag. She cupped his jaw with one hand, firmly holding him in place, so that she could look into his eyes. 

“Listen to me, fuckboi... you have to remain calm... we are in a public place... if anyone hears you or sees us...” 

The very thought made her crotch throb. Along with bondage and domination, sex in public places had always been one of her secret kinks.

There was something about making love in crowded areas, hidden in plain sight, that thrilled her sexually. Which was why she and Tony had many a time, made out in parking lots, club bathrooms and storage/broom closets at ballrooms and conventions. 

But touching each other so intimately in a theater, was a first for them both and now, seeing him bound to his seat, so vulnerable and willing to give himself over to her completely, made her feel flushed with arousal.

“Think about it, Tony, if someone catches us... especially you! Like this...” she whispered teasingly, tightening her fingers around his jaw. “What ever would they say... think of the scandal! But... you are completely powerless, aren't you…”

His eyes gleamed but he lowered them submissively and she felt moisture seep from her.

“You better behave, so that I can continue.”

Saying so, she kissed him through the gag and then shifted in her seat, turning completely towards him. Then she pushed both her hands under his t-shirt.

Pepper slid her palms up and down his broad muscular chest. Then she stroked his abdomen slowly, delighting in the way his muscles rippled against her fingertips.

Tony inhaled and she stilled her hands, waiting for him to disobey but he kept still, so she rewarded him by gently tickling his belly button.

“I swear this is the cutest part of you, Anthony... I find it irresistible…” she whispered with a smile.

Tony didn't answer and she looked up at him. He had closed his eyes and was breathing hard through his nose.

“Oh, so you think that’s going to help you control yourself, huh?”

She lowered her hand and undid the button of his jeans. Then she carefully slid the zip down and slipped her fingers inside.

Through the thin fabric of his underwear, his cock pushed against her questing fingers. She lightly touched it with one finger and then cupped him, feeling his throbbing stiffness through his briefs.

Tony shuddered and made a little noise, so she raised her eyes to his face. His big brown eyes were wide with worry.

“Anthony, blink if you want to use your safe-word and end our play.” 

He blinked and then quickly shook his head in the negative. 

With her other hand, she tenderly pushed his tufty hair back from his brow and whispered, “Baby, I do not want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

His answer, was to nuzzle her face with his.

"Are you sure about that? Because I want to jerk you off.”

He gasped but she continued, “I want to touch you here and now... it feel so good and so naughty! I am so turned on, I want you to come but... but your needs, your comfort... your happiness... that's what I care about, Anthony, so if you are uncomfortable, if you want to stop, we stop.”

He nuzzled her again.

She was so happy, she quickly undid his gag and winding one hand in his hair, she kissed him passionately. Tony's tongue slid against hers in a wonderfully sensual caress as she pressed herself against him. She tilted his head lightly and deepened the kiss. As she palmed his cock with her other hand, he moaned lustily into her mouth.

Finally needing to breathe, she lifted her head. Seeing Tony's flushed face, slightly swollen lips and dark arousal-filled eyes, thrilled her to no end. 

“Oh Anthony…” she couldn’t resist kissing his nose. “I am so so lucky to have a sub like you...”

“I’m the lucky one, Miss Pepper... for I have a domme that puts my needs and my pleasure above her own...” 

She kissed him again and then used both her hands to retie his gag. He pouted at her with his eyes and she giggled. 

“You are such a contrary drama queen, you love the gag but you just won't admit it! Now I am going to continue doing what I am doing, so Anthony, remember! You have to be as quiet as possible.”

Then she checked the belts binding him to the seat rests. 

"Are they too tight? Wiggle your fingers for me." 

He did so, satisfying her that he was okay. 

"Now where were we? Ah yes..." she cupped his penis again. "Right here."

Pepper pushed the flaps of his jeans away. Their corner of the theater was cozily enshrouded in shadowy darkness, so she could barely see him.

But the darkness did not hinder her touch. She delicately traced the outline of his semi-hard cock through his briefs. Tony took another deep breath and she waited for him to relax, then she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his briefs. 

His nether skin felt so satiny smooth and warm, against her fingers. Tony was fanatical about his grooming, so he had absolutely no hair down there.

She lightly stroked his entire pulsing length, from base to tip. Then she cupped his balls carefully. 

She glanced at the screen. Hans Solo was staring with bemusement at a masked figure. It pulled its mask off, to reveal Princess Leia.

_I think the scene's coming up! I have to time this seduction right!_

She looked back at Tony. Instead of staring at the screen, his brown eyes were focused solely on her. Even in the darkness, she could see them glimmering with love and trust. And need.

Pepper sat back in her seat, humbled by his reaction.

_Okay, Pepper, think! You want this to be memorable, you want to give Tony Stark the orgasm of his life... What do you do..._

Almost immediately, she realized what she could do but the very thought panicked her and excited her at the same time.

_Oh heavens! Oh God! I've... I have never done something like that before! Well, I have done it, doi but not in a theater! Shit! It's too daring! What if someone catches us! No! I have to be sensible! I can't do something so dirty in public!_

Then she met Tony's gaze. He smiled at her through the gag, a rather hopeful expression in his eyes. And that lent her courage. 

_Fuck it! Fortune favors the bold! If Tony can be bold enough to be tied up in a theater... then I can be bold and make this the most memorable orgasm he's ever had!_

She peered around in the darkness but everyone's attention was on the big screen. So she pulled her hood over her head, hiked her skirt as high as she could, over her thighs and scooted off her seat.

Pepper inched forward on her knees in the narrow aisle and placed her hands on Tony's knees, pushing them apart. Then she shuffled forward and turned towards him, such that she was kneeling between his spread legs. 

"Scoot forward, Stark!"

He moved to the very edge of his seat, which helped her pull his jeans off his legs. She pushed them down to his ankles and then began to work on his briefs. They were more difficult to get off, since they clung to him like a second skin. 

"Next time Anthony, you are not allowed to wear underwear to a playdate."

After some struggling, finally his briefs were off.

In the flickering light from the screen, she could see his thick cock resting heavily on his groin. His unique scent, a heady swirl of motor oil, Armani and hot musky male came off him in waves, intermingling with the raw heat of his naked lower body.

She absently massaged the soft smooth skin of his stomach as she stared down at his cock. Then she lowered her head and gently blew air all over his exposed crotch.

Tony shivered and then went still, so she opened her mouth, stretching her tongue to delicately touch the very tip of his cock. He tasted salty and hot, his cock throbbed, then stiffened against her tongue. Emboldened, she closed her fingers gently around its base and lifted it upright, so that she could better lick its tiny slit.

Suddenly, a loud 'mmmh' filled the air, making her look up in shock. Obviously, it had come from Tony but she couldn't see his face because of his heaving chest.

Pepper nervously looked around, her heart hammering in her ears but much to her relief, no one seemed to have noticed.

She lightly pinched his inner thigh.

"Stark! Be quiet!"

She looked towards her left, one last time, scanning the rows of seats hidden in the shadows. But not a soul stirred.

So Pepper turned her attention back to the throbbing cock in her hand. She began to move her curled fist up and down its length, in short hard strokes. Tony jerked and then trembled. He made a muffled noise, digging his fingers into the arm rest. 

She held him upright and delicately licked the contour of his huge thrumming head all over, with just the tip of her tongue.

He inhaled sharply, making his cock twitch hard in her hand. She tightened her grip and dragged her tongue along the underside of his penis, knowing he was so sensitive over there. 

Then she took her time, licking him long and slow, enjoying the taste of his hard salty staff against her tongue.

She sat back on her heels and looked at him. His eyes were tightly closed as he took deep breaths, his chest heaving. She lightly stroked his thigh, making him open his eyes. 

She leaned forward and propped herself on his thighs. Then she pressed her lips to his chest and gently nipped his warm smooth skin with her teeth.

His entire frame shivered against her lips, so she soothed the hurt with a light swipe of her tongue. 

She pressed her lips to the velvety soft vee of smooth skin just above his groin and took a deep appreciative sniff, inhaling his wonderful male scent. Then she nibbled on the tender soft flesh and then kissed her way back down to his cock. Tony's thighs quivered against her face, fueling her excitement. 

She opened her mouth wide and then carefully closed her lips around his crown. The solid hot girth of him filled her mouth, throbbing violently. 

Raising her hands to his chest, she caressed his muscled bare flesh, while she gently sucked on his crown, careful not to use her teeth. Then she rubbed the head of his cock against the roof of her mouth, making his cock pulse violently.

With every passing moment, Tony's penis throbbed and hardened. The seat creaked as he writhed against his bonds. Slowly she lifted her head and let him spill out of her mouth. His cock jutted from his hips, proudly erect and hard, glistening with her saliva in the dim light.

She watched with fascination as tiny pearly beads of precum seeped from his slit. Leaning forward, she carefully licked away each salty little drop with the very tip of her tongue. Tony’s hips jerked violently, she lifted her head to see him strain powerfully against his bonds.

"Anthony...hey!" She whispered against his skin. "Calm down, buddy! You nearly poked my eye out with your dick!"

Tony's bemused look made her giggle. She stroked his heaving abdomen with her hand.

"Alright, alright, I think that’s enough teasing. So listen to me. Focus, Anthony."

He blinked hard, nodding his head.

"I want you to cum in my mouth... no holding back... Do you understand, fuckboi?"

Tony's eyes widened comically with shock.

"Don’t worry about making a mess." She said cockily, "I can handle anything you throw at me… or in this case, spill!"

He nodded dumbly and she leaned sideways to reach for her bag on her seat.

_Finally, my hoard of tissues will come in handy!_

Pulling a wad of tissues from her bag, she shook them open and then carefully spread them all over Tony’s splayed crotch.

"This will help catch any spillage. Okay, I think we are ready. Are you ready?"

She really didn't need to ask him that. Tony was practically thrumming with excitement. His wide-eyed look of anticipation made her smile.

Pepper quickly looked back the screen. Luke seemed to be fighting some sort of subterranean beast in the gloomy darkness, so the loud noise of battle filled the theater.

_Oh thank goodness, even if Tony makes a noise, I doubt he’ll be heard over this cacophony!_

She moved onto her knees, bracing herself on Tony’s thighs and closed her lips over his erect turgid cock. Her one hand was closed around his cock, pumping it gently as she swallowed more and more of his pulsing rock-hard length. With her other hand, she cupped his hard balls and then lightly squeezed them.

His cock filled her mouth and she paused, trying to control her gag reflex. She felt Tony shift back, pulling some of himself out, making it easier on her mouth. 

Once she felt she could handle more, she bobbed her head up and down his cock, coating him with her saliva. Tony was so close to coming, he was lightly thrusting his hips upwards and was visibly breathing hard and fast.

She hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him slowly and gently. Suddenly, her mouth was flooded with hot salty spunk. His body powerfully arched off the seat as his cock violently spewed his seed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it as best she could, dabbing her mouth with tissue.

Finally he relaxed, she felt his cock go limp and so she slowly, carefully, pulled it out of her mouth. Using the tissues first and then some wet wipes from her bag, she cleaned his crotch and then pulled his briefs back on.

Pepper quietly sat back in her seat. She quickly undid the belts binding Tony's arms to the seat and massaged his arms. Then she untied his gag and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Tony, Tony..."

He just lay there like a rag-doll, his eyes closed, his breathing slow but even. She caught his hand in hers and shook it, relieved to find him shaking it back.

His head lolled towards her, he sleepily opened one eye, gave her a soft smile and then closed his eye again.

She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Okay fuckboi, get some rest... "

Pepper drank some water and then began to stretch and bend her legs, wincing at the tightness in her knees from kneeling on the floor.

As she did this, the crowd began to enthusiastically cheer and shout, making her look up at the screen. Leia seemed to be strangling Jabba with her chains, while Luke and Hans were busy fighting in the desert.

She gently nudged Tony.

"Tony, wake up, look! It's Princess Leia! But I think we missed your favorite part, the part where she's wearing the golden bikini! I am so sorry!"

Tony blearily opened his eyes, looked at the screen and then smiled dreamily at her. He leaned against her shoulder, snuggling up against her side.

"Who's Leia? Boss lady so warm and soft...."

Pepper nearly squealed with joy. She kissed his tousled head tenderly.

_Mission Accomplished!!_


	3. Chapter 3

On screen, Luke Skywalker, Hans and Chewbacca were being taken over the sandy dunes of Tatooine.

"I used to live here, you know." Luke murmured. "You're going to die here, you know." Hans replied snarkily.

Tony watched them absently. The shadowy coziness of the theater, the soft plush theater seat and the soothing background noise of the movie, had lulled him into a drowsy sleepy state. His entire body felt boneless and relaxed. 

He closed his eyes and buried his head sideways in his seat. 

_Imma... Imma just close my eyes for 5 minutes..._

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule."

The deep sonorous voice of Darth Vader, made him sit up. 

"What... what ... oh..."

With some confusion, he watched Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine walk amidst rows and rows of Stormtroopers.

"Tony..." Pepper murmured softly, her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, you dozed off in the middle." 

He blinked hard, trying to focus. 

"Go back to sleep, baby..." She gently pushed his hair off his brow. 

There was something soft around his neck, so he absently tugged it off and then stared with befuddlement, at the blue cashmere scarf in his hand.

"That's mine..." Pepper whispered. "I wrapped it around your neck, I didn't want you to catch a cold."

There were so many emotions swirling through him, that he could keep quiet no longer.

Tony turned in his seat and took her hand in his. He locked his fingers in hers, feeling the soft warmth of her slender fingers. 

"Pep.... Ma'am... erm... earlier... you know... when you went down on me..."

Even in the shadowy darkness, he could see her shy smile, so he whispered hoarsely, "Wow... that was... something else... I mean... wow...fuck, I am speechless, I am not making any sense... I just want to say thank you..."

She squeezed his fingers. "Tony... you don't need to thank me... I enjoyed every minute of that."

The curve of her lips deepened and she lowered her gaze. 

"It was so... so naughty! I have never ever done something so sexual in public before!"

Hearing Pepper's shy admission, made him feel a rush of primal satisfaction.

Tony was so filled with happiness, he immediately blurted out, "Potts, are you telling me that I am the only man you've ever been kinky with, in public?!" 

Pepper quickly clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Tony! Shush! Not so loud!"

He playfully nibbled at her fingers and she sighed tiredly but her eyes were sparking with happiness. 

"I made a big mistake by admitting that, didn't I?"

He cupped her cheek and whispered, "But you did, so let me crow over it for some time..."

"It is not a big deal, Tony..." then her eyes softened. "I've always... I always had a thing for sex in public but... I've never felt secure enough with any of my previous boyfriends... but you..." 

She nuzzled his face with her own. 

"I trust you... I trust you like I've never trust anyone before... and I'm weak around you, I just can't seem to keep my hands off you, hot stuff." 

Tony was now wide awake. He slowly kissed Pepper, taking her lips between his. She softened against his mouth, kissing him back and he used his lips, to feast slowly on her soft warm mouth.

When he wound his fingers into her hair, to deepen the kiss, Pepper pulled away with a small low groan.

"Not here... I want..." She panted out sexily, rubbing his bottom lip with her thumb. "I want you, Anthony... all of you..."

Her breathless use of his submissive name, made a hard thrill of lust race through his entire body.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your wish is my command, Milady..." 

"Give me five minutes to scan the area. When you get my message, come outside, alright?"

She gave him a quick hard smooch and then stood up, pulling her hood over her head.

Tony watched her quietly exit the hall, with her purse. He waited, tapping his foot, drumming his fingers on the arm-rest. 

The ghost force of Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Luke Skywalker were in deep discussion, so he listened to their conversation for a little while.

Then he looked at his watch.

_Damn it! It's been two minutes! Where is Pepper!_

He folded his arms and looked back at the screen. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

* * *

The sign on the bathroom door, read "Broken. Under maintenance. Will fix soon."

But Pepper just pushed it open and strode confidently into the bathroom. Tony looked around nervously. 

"Pep! I mean... Ma'am! What if someone sees us!"

She placed her hands on her hips. 

"They won't, Anthony, because there are no shows being played in the screens on this side of the theater. Also, I bribed the janitor to leave us alone. So don't worry."

He nodded, impressed as always by her planning. 

Pepper imperiously tapped one heeled foot, so he quickly scurried inside. 

The bathroom was very brightly-lit with cheap fixtures but clean and spacious with a high ceiling. There were four small square stalls and a slim tiled counter with a sink. A mirror ran along the counter's length. 

"Close the door behind you and lock it." 

He obeyed her, his hands shaking with excitement at the thought of what was going to come.

Pepper stood at the end of the toilet, looking around. Then she walked over to the sink counter and in a quick lithe movement, jumped onto its edge. 

She rested her back against the mirror, settling herself comfortably and then crossed her long legs. 

"This will have to do... come here, pet..." his mistress cooed softly and Tony walked over to her, keeping his eyes lowered. 

"Stand before me. Yes. Right there."

He waited for her command, his heartbeat slowly quickening as the silence grew.

"Look at me."

Slowly, carefully, Tony raised his head and met Pepper's bright blue gaze.

"Take off your clothes, fuckboi..." she murmured in a low throaty tone, that made his cock twitch. 

Without thinking, he immediately shrugged out of his jacket, pulled it off his arms and then shook it to the floor. He then lifted the edge of his t-shirt but Pepper made a loud noise of annoyance, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stark, what have I said about making a mess?"

Tony gasped in horror and quickly bent to pick his jacket off the floor. 

"Fold it neatly and place it on the counter. Do the same for each article of clothing you remove. And strip. Slowly."

Pepper folded her arms behind her head, a slow smile curving her lips. "I want to enjoy the view." 

He folded his jacket as best as he could. Then he placed it on the counter. He lifted his t-shirt and pulled it off his chest. Then he folded it into a small square and placed it on the jacket. 

Pepper made a little noise and he looked at her curiously. 

"Nothing, continue."

Tony nodded and then bent at the waist, to take his shoes off, one by one. He straightened and undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans and placed it on the counter with the rest of his clothes.

Pepper promptly picked the belt and uncoiled its long length. Tony watched her wind the strap around her hands and then suddenly, she pulled it tight with a loud snap. 

He gulped loudly and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so interesting, Anthony?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Ma'am!" 

He unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to his feet. 

But when he stuck his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, Pepper said sharply, "Leave those on!"

"As you wish, ma'am.

He bent and pulled his jeans off his ankles, then folded them up neatly and placed them on the counter.

"Keep your socks on." Pepper said softly. "The floor's cold. I do not want you to freeze." 

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Come a little closer to me, that's it... stop..."

He assumed the submissive pose: standing absolutely straight with his hands by his side, his head lowered and his eyes on the floor. 

Through his lowered gaze, he could see the blood-red tip of her slim Louboutin moving towards his crotch. Then it delicately poked him and he sucked in his breath but stayed absolutely still. 

"Good boy..." Pepper murmured. She nudged his cock again, the firm cool tip of the shoe pressing hard against his clothed length. 

Tony closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms as her shoe teasingly rubbed him through his briefs. Then she lowered her foot, to press up hard against his balls and that made him jerk violently. 

"I see someone has recovered their strength very quickly... isn't that right, fuckboi..."

"I am not turned on at all, Ma'am." 

He was lying but he knew how he had to behave, to please his mistress. 

"Really?" Pepper murmured. "Well, then... this shouldn't bother you at all..." 

He watched with bated breath as she elegantly shucked her heels off. Then his eyes widened as her stockinged feet began to press against his cock from either side.

His cock was throbbing painfully with all this stimulation. His heartbeat roared in his ears as five soft toes agilely teased the very base of his penis, making his stomach tighten hard with arousal. 

The other foot lazily pressed upwards against his balls.

Tony couldn't hold back his whimper any longer. 

"Look at me, Anthony." 

He lifted his head and stared straight into deep sapphire-blue eyes, filled with desire and mischief.

Pepper slowly swept her tongue across her lush lips, moistening them deliciously. Then she undid the top button of her cloak. 

He was so busy watching her face and hands, that he was taken completely off-guard, when her foot suddenly prodded his semi-erect penis. 

"Who does this belong to, Anthony..." she asked throatily, her eyes twinkling merrily at him as the nimble foot gently played with his cock, pushing it sideways and back. 

"You, Ma'am..." he croaked out. Even through his briefs, the fine wispy material of her stocking-covered feet felt maddeningly arousing against his skin.

The feet lowered, moving away from him and he exhaled hard with relief. 

Pepper giggled. 

"I am not done yet, fuckboi... not by a long shot. Turn around." 

Tony turned on the balls of his feet and waited anxiously. Sure enough, he felt her toes nudge his butt. Then they nimbly danced along his butt crack. 

"I want your ass in the air." 

Those firmly uttered words made him tremble. His cock throbbed but he obeyed her and bent over, catching the back of his heels with his hands. 

This position made him completely vulnerable as his ass was intimately exposed to her. 

"Remember, thrust your hips out, not your back." Pepper said in warning. 

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So who does this..." the heel of her foot trailed along his butt, digging into his flesh. "Belong to, Anthony?"

He gritted his teeth, swaying in place as the firm warm heel pushed against the soft flesh of his ass.

"You. Ma'am."

"My, my, owning such a fine piece of delicious property... I am a very rich woman indeed..." Pepper said, giggling cutely. 

Tony's cheeks burned. It always embarrassed him when people praised him for his bubble butt because that was the part of his body he liked the least. 

"So I own your ass... and I own your dick..." 

The foot lowered over his backside slowly, trailing down to his leg, to rub against the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

"You also own my heart." He said earnestly, looking at her upside-down, through his spread legs.

Tony belatedly remembered he wasn't supposed to speak without permission but thankfully Pepper was too charmed to notice. 

She nibbled on her lip cutely, her eyes soft melting blue as they looked at him. "Darn it, Tony, you are so romantic at times...." 

He gave her his most winning smile, hoping that she would let him touch her now.

His hopes rose, when she pushed herself off the counter smoothly. Then she put her shoes back on and came towards him.

"But I am afraid..." her long curved legs circled him slowly. "Your boyish charm cannot save you from punishment..." 

"Punishment!" He straightened in shock but quickly bent back over at Pepper's steely glare. "But Ma'am! I! I was good! I behaved!"

Her hand cupped his backside, squeezing it hard. Then she pulled his briefs down, exposing his flesh to the cool air of the empty washroom.

"Let's count off your transgressions, shall we..."

Suddenly, her fingers dipped into the crevice between his ass cheeks, making him gasp.

"You kept making noises in the theater, even after I had gagged you..." they teasingly lingered over his sensitive skin and he dug his fingers into his ankles tightly, struggling not to moan.

"And you wore underwear! To playtime!"

Tony opened his mouth to argue about that new rule but her finger lightly brushed against his anus and he trembled. His cock was throbbing almost painfully as the finger gently rubbed him intimately. 

Then it slowly entered him, stretching him deliciously.

Involuntarily, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

"Wait a minute, this is supposed to be a punishment!" He heard Pepper say and then the wonderful finger left him. 

He sighed heavily and gulped as the cold leathery roughness of the belt lay on his ass. 

Slowly, it trailed across his flesh, then suddenly, it smacked him lightly. Sensation ricocheted through him and his cock jerked painfully in desperate need.

"Ma'am..." he said pleadingly.

"You need to be punished, Anthony." She said coolly. 

The belt coiled and unfurled against his ass, teasing him with its firm cool length. 

"How many do you deserve?"

"5?" He said shakily but he wanted more, he always wanted more, even when it came to punishment. 

"Hmmm... I think you need 10... nice even number..." Pepper said with an evil smile. "So brace yourself. And count them off. Loudly."

"Yes, Ma'am..."

The belt left his skin, then he heard it whistle through the air and suddenly, it slammed into his soft flesh with a loud 'smack'.

Tony swayed in place under the force of the blow, nearly falling forward forward but rocked back on the balls of his feet just in time. 

"I didn't hear you." 

"One!" He said desperately. 

"Tsk, tsk... too slow... you get an extra spank for that." 

Without warning, his ass was struck again. He hissed in pain at the smarting sensation but remembered to say loudly, "One!" 

Again, the belt was raised and again, it pummeled his flesh hard with force. He badly wanted to rub his burning skin.

Without warning, Pepper rained down five quick smacks in succession, making his ass throb with pain. The cold air of the bathroom only heightened the stinging sensation echoing through his flesh.

"How many more?"

"Ermmmm..." He frantically scrambled for an answer and then exclaimed, "Four! Four more!"

"Hmmm... better make them count..."

The next blow hit the very fleshy top of his backside, where his hips joined his back. He gasped out loud because of the different feeling of pain.

Again the belt fell, this time, hitting him right across the middle of his butt. He was so shock, he actually squealed.

Cool soft fingers rubbed his aching flesh, easing the burning pain. 

"I can't help, I just... I just find myself smacking you harder and harder..." Pepper murmured softly.

She moved her fingers, massaging his left butt cheek, which strangely stung more than the right one.

"Tony, you have no idea, you look so delicious... I wish, oh how I wish I could capture this moment... preserve you like this for time immemorial... bent over, totally irrevocably submissive, red angry stripes standing out against all this bronze firm flesh..." 

Her fingers tenderly kneaded his backside and he took a deep breath, trying to let out his coiled up tension. 

"This is actually impressive, there's not a single white patch of skin on your body..." She murmured, a smile in her voice. "It's clear that someone loves to sunbathe on the back porch... stark naked..."

He flushed with embarrassment and somehow Pepper noticed, for she giggled.

"Maybe one day... I'll come home early and catch you in the act..."

He nodded dumbly, unable to speak because he was enjoying her massaging touch, too much for his own good.

"Wait a minute! We have still have two more left!"

Tony took a deep breath and then braced himself. Before he could blink, two hard strikes hit him quickly and Pepper let out a loud groan of satisfaction, which made his cock throb.

"That was so good! Alright, at ease, fuckboi." 

He straightened and immediately, caught his backside. From past experience, he knew that the pain wouldn't just go away. Pepper's short but skillfully dealt blows meant the burning ache in his backside, would linger for a while. 

"Come here, sexy butt." 

Pepper was by the counter, digging around in her bag. He raised his eyebrows at the numerous small items neatly laid on the counter.

"I've seen a lot of amazing engineering designs in my time but it never fails to astonish me, how do women's handbags store so much and yet, look so small in terms of surface area?!"

She rolled her eyes and then, pulled out a small tub of moisturizing cream. 

Tony immediately reached for it but she placed her hand firmly on his chest.

"I'll do it. Turn around."

He did as she said and the minute the wonderfully cold cream touched his butt, he sighed loudly with relief.

Slowly and tenderly, Pepper spread the cream all over his backside. Through the mirror, he watched her as she thoroughly massaged every inch of his aching flesh. 

"Does that feel better?" She said softly, meeting his gaze in the mirror. 

"Yes. Thank you, Ma'am." 

"You are very welcome. Now that punishment time is over, let's resume our fun. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Tony widened his eyes but did as she said. Pepper looped the belt over his wrists. She pulled the belt strap, tightening it and then, buckled it firmly in place. Catching him by his elbows, she slowly twirled him to face her.

There was a most devious smile on her face, a smile that made him gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

The wide-eyed look on Tony's face was priceless. Pepper wanted to giggle but she controlled herself.

_Who is in charge? You are! So act like it!_

Intentionally avoiding Tony's gaze, she took off her blouse and her bra. After putting them away on the counter, she glanced at him. His head was lowered, so she nibbled on her lip nervously, thinking hard.

_What am I doing? What am I doing! I, Virginia Potts, CEO, former personal assistant, former accountant, am trying to seduce the infamous Tony Stark, a genius billionaire philanthropist playboy, who has easily slept with 500 women, nay, a 1000, in his forty-two years on Earth!_

She didn't want Tony to see her insecurity, so she turned away from him.

Pepper took a good look at herself in the mirror and sighed hard.

_I am still so insecure about... this! All this! I'm not used to being the bold one, I know how to dominate but I'm not used to being the seducer! I'm not used to being the sexy one! What if I seem... desperate... what if I seem... like a try hard..._

Then she noticed Tony curiously watching her through the mirror. He quickly lowered his head again, making her smile.

_He's so obedient and so excited... and I am not even wearing anything remotely sexy, just plain black functional underwear... and this cloak... this Imperial Guard cloak, at least that's what I think he said... wait, a minute! That's it!_

She squared her shoulders with determination.

_Think Darth Vader! Meets... Claudia Schiffer! Yes! That's it! Timeless, Cool, Commanding, Sexy! Time to use your imagination!_

Pepper leaned against the counter and coolly pulled her ponytail out of her cloak. She undid her hair clip and raising her hands to her head, lightly dragged her fingers through her open hair, loosening it. Through the mirror, she could see Tony peeking at her.

_This needs to look sexy, this needs to look titillating... Wait, Tony always seems to like it when I play with my lips..._

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and threw her head back, closing her eyes as she slowly shook her head lightly from side to side.

Much to her satisfaction, a loud strangled groan came from behind her. So she placed her hand on her hip and turned on her heel, as elegantly as she could.

Tony was unabashedly staring straight at her, his mouth slightly open. Pepper slowly unfastened the button of her skirt. It fell from her hips with a soft 'swoosh'.

His eyes flickered and then darkened as he lowered his gaze over her nearly naked body. She stood perfectly still, wearing just a thong, her sheer lace stockings and the red cloak, which billowed around her naked torso. She paused in place for a moment, enjoying the way he was ogling her legs. Then she stepped out of the skirt, picked it up and neatly placed it with the rest of her clothes.

Finally, she leaned back against the counter and spread her legs wide. Tony stiffened, his eyes gleaming.

She watched with fascination as every muscle in his taut broad chest, flexed and tightened like a bow being drawn.

Pepper took a deep breath, steeling herself for the next part.

_I sure hope this seems as sexy as I think it does..._

With her finger, she slowly drew circles on her thigh, right above the lacey band of her stocking. Then she tugged the tight material away from her skin and let it snap back against her thigh.

Tony growled and she wanted to yell with glee but she maintained her cool facade and simply quirked an eyebrow. He flushed and lowered his head.

Brimming with confidence, she found herself grinning like an idiot.

_I got this! I can do this, I just need to be cool!_

She moved towards him, admiring his lean muscled body in the cheap white light of the bathroom. Somehow, having his arms bound behind, only seemed to enhance the raw masculine power emanating from him. With the Arc reactor shining brightly in his broad chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat, his narrow flat abdomen and thick hairy legs, he seemed like a fantastical being of might and strength.

_My very own six-million dollar man... who belongs to me completely._

She felt a powerful rush of arousal at that thought and emboldened, decided to stake her claim.

"Anthony. Look at me."

At once, his molten brown eyes lifted to hers, filled with eager anticipation.

"It appears I have Iron Man completely at my mercy."

Tony nodded quickly. She lightly poked his broad chest with her finger and then trailed it down his warm smooth skin.

He took a deep breath, his muscled flesh rippling against her finger as she slowly moved it down to his stomach.

She shifted closer, her hand teasingly stroking his tight clenched stomach.

"The thing is, handsome..." she murmured softly, her lips grazing his ear, "I need to have a good reason for keeping you around... or else... I might just feed you to the Gravlax."

Tony smirked and then quickly schooled his expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you... mean... Sarlacc?"

Pepper thought hard, mentally going over the little Star Wars trivia she knew.

"I am referring to the alien purple-tongue tentacled creature in the desert, that eats people."

"Ah..." Tony smiled. "I thought so."

"What... what did I say?"

"You said Gravlax, which I think, is some sort of European fish delicacy..."

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "You are right! It is Norwegian-cured salmon served with boiled potatoes. Sorry! I meant Sarlacc!"

"Potato, patata, Ma'am, what is important is that you will destroy me unless I can prove my worth to you."

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant!"

"Then I shall prove myself! By showing you just how much I worship you! Which is your right as my ruler, I mean, Boss!"

Without warning, he knelt before her.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Beginning my prayers at the beautiful steps of your wondrous splendor, Boss Lady. Ten perfect little toes..."

Before she could react, he bent and kissed her bare feet. She stepped back quickly, nearly stumbling.

"Tony!"

"Hold still, boss... I want to..." Like an eel, he slid forward and she felt his lips gently graze her legs.

"Tony! Tony, look at me!" She caught his head, tilting his face up. "Tony, this is... this isn't what I meant by proving your worth!"

"I am sorry, did you have something in mind? What would you like me to do, Ma'am?"

Pepper racked her brains.

_Good grief, I was so focused on being sexy and in command, I forgot to think about what comes after that! What do I want him to do! Think!_

As if he had heard her, he said, "While you are thinking, let me just..."

He bent his head again and nibbled delicately on her right ankle.

"Tony! At least let me take my stockings off!"

His mouth skimmed up her calf, even through the stocking, she could feel his hot moist lips. Shivers danced up and down her spine as those clever agile lips kissed her trembling flesh.

"Such long endless columns of the purest alabaster porcelain... clad in the finest lace ever..." he murmured. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You get so poetic when you talk about my legs."

"Of course!" His mouth nipped the side of her knee, making her sigh at the way his prickly beard rubbed her through her stocking.

"It is what they deserve, nay, demand! These are the eight wonders of the world... the eight and the ninth... each is a wonder on its own..."

She started to laugh but then gasped as he slowly kissed her knee, sending a powerful tremor rushing through her entire body.

"Such silky smooth skin.. covering soft beautiful flesh..." His lips murmured against her skin as he raised his head to her thigh.

Pepper moaned as those warm clever lips teasingly nibbled on the sensitive inner skin of her bare thigh.

"Tony!" 

He was saying something but she couldn't hear him over the roar of blood in her ears as he gently rubbed his beard against her thigh. 

_Oh my god! Oh, that feels so good!_

She desperately clutched his bare shoulders, intending to push him away but then he pressed his moist firm lips against her right through her thong and she couldn't think straight. They moved masterfully over her, making her knees buckle.

"Tony... Tony..." she blindly looked up at the ceiling, trying to regain her sanity as his mouth made sweet hot love to her nether lips. The rough prickly softness of his goatee rubbing against her delicate skin, only heightened her mind-numbing state of arousal. She could feel herself seeping with moisture under his sensual assault.

"Tony... we should... stop!" she stammered. "No time..."

She felt his growl against her flesh and then cool air.

Pepper stared bemusedly at the black triangle of underwear on the floor.

"Okay, that was knotted, how did you do-"

She stopped talking because his moist warm tongue gently lapped at her. It moved up and down her pussy in an excruciatingly slow teasing manner that made her stomach tighten and clench. Then his lips gently nipped her and she squeaked loudly.

"Shit! Pep- I mean, Boss! Did I hurt you?"

She dazedly looked down into Tony's big brown eyes filled with worry.

"No, no, I was just a little shocked, that's all..."

He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Good! Now hold still."

Before she could say anything, he dipped his head between her legs. At the first curious swipe of his tongue across her swollen lips, she tightened her fingers desperately in his soft hair. Then she held on for dear life as his tongue began to lick her like a lolly pop.

Her crotch was throbbing with arousal, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and the tightness within her, had turned into a hard desperate ball of need with every tortuous swipe of his tongue. 

"Tony! Tony, please!" She heard herself say from far away as he changed the tempo, his delicate licks turning into slow long laps and strokes.

The yellowish white light of the bathroom, swam blindly before her eyes. She could not think, she could only feel: the moist slickness seeping from her, the ticklish sensation of sweat lightly trickling down her back, her nipples erect tight points on her chest, Tony's prickly stubble teasing the sensitive inner skin of her thighs and of course, his tongue, his warm devilishly agile tongue, touching and caressing her in places she never even knew, existed.

"Tony...." she blinked, trying to focus. His teeth lightly scored her mound, making her moan. 

"Tony!"

But he didn't stop moving that hot moist tongue of his. Something inside Pepper told her to be rational, all she had to do, was step away and that would end this beautifully maddening sexual torment. 

_But..._ she sighed loudly. _But he's so good.... it feels so good... I want more...more... just a little more..._

"More?" Tony said softly. 

Pepper flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say that out loud! Forget I said it!"

She felt a sharp nibble on her thigh and squeaked.

"Boss lady, look at me."

She tilted her head forward, looking down at him. He never seemed more sexier to her than he did just then, with his hair sticking up in fluffy tufts, his beautiful brown eyes gleaming as he waggled his eyebrows and his mouth curved in a teasing grin.

"I believe someone said they want... a little bit more..."

She bit her lips, her face on fire. "I just got carried away, that's all..."

He nodded, his brown eyes glittering. "But you said what you said, Boss and your wish is my command."

He ducked his head between her legs and kissed her intimately. She sighed with pleasure, especially when he continued to tenderly kiss and nuzzle her.

Then she felt his warm mouth at the very top of her. His tongue delicately pushed at her clit, making her squirm.

Pepper instinctively stepped backwards, until she felt the hard cold edge of the counter at her back. Tony, agilely shuffled forward, his mouth never leaving her.

She leaned against the counter for support and the tilt in her hips, made his tongue shift deeper within her.

With one hand grasping the counter and the other in his soft hair, she threw her head back and closed her eyes as he tapped her clit once, twice, thrice with his tongue. Tight strong rushes of sensation coursed through her and she gasped loudly.

"Hold on, Boss." She heard him say from far away.

Then his tongue began to tease her clit, pushing it this way and that. Beneath her eyelids, she saw sparks of bright color, her entire focus centered on the raw little nubbin between her legs that Tony was making such sweet love to with his hot soft mouth.

The torture was so intense and yet so good, it conflicted her, she wanted to move away and yet, she wanted even more. In the end, her body answered for her, making her rock her hips into his mouth, deepening his penetration. 

Her crotch felt so unbearably tight and swollen, every teasing hard lick making her hard clit ache even more. 

"Tony! Tony, please! Please!"

Then he closed his lips around her clit and sucked on her hard. 

The tightness within her gave way and her knees shook as a deep richochet of sensation coursed through her entire body. She moaned loudly, holding on to Tony for dear life. She was dimly aware that Tony's warm mouth was still sucking at her quivering pussy.

Feeling drained and shaky, she closed her eyes and slowly bent her knees, lowering herself to the hard floor.

"Pep! BOSS!" She heard Tony exclaim as she found herself leaning against his bare chest for support.

"Hmmmm... tired..." she murmured, burying her face in his neck. "Be pillow, Tony." 

His body rumbled against her ear as he laughed softly. 

"Alright, Boss lady. I got you. Just relax." 

She moved along with him as he tilted backwards and then she was lying down.

"Two minutes... just two..." And then she slipped into the comforting darkness.

Pepper came back to consciousness because there was something prickly rubbing against her legs. She slowly blinked her eyes open, reluctant to leave the warm cozy cocoon of sleep, especially because she was snuggled up against something very soft yet firm.

From the even rise and fall of her body pillow, she realized she was lying on Tony, her hands around his neck, her torso draped over his bare chest and her legs entwined with his hairy ones. She was still wearing her red cloak, it was wrapped around her snugly.

She slowly shifted her legs and smiled.

_So that explains the prickliness... wait, is he asleep?_

Slowly, carefully, she lifted her head from his chest and studied him.

His long pretty lashes resting serenely on his cheek, his face calm and still, Tony seemed so peaceful and at rest.

_Sleeping Beauty has nothing on you, Tony... especially with those lips..._

She couldn't resist gently pushing his thick hair off his brow. He stirred in his sleep, shifting against her. His semi-erect cock pressed against her stomach and then one beautiful brown eye twinkled at her. 

"Finally, someone's awake..." She murmured, stroking his jaw with one hand. 

"Sorry, boss..." He nuzzled her hand with his chin. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Hey, it's alright, I wore you out, didn't I? What you did to me... that was... indescribable..." 

"Humor me and try to describe it, Ma'am." 

"Oh Good God, Tony.... it was... so, so wonderful.... your mouth...." she trailed her fingers over his lush lips.

"Your tongue..." he parted his lips and she rubbed her finger against his moist tongue. He drew her finger into his mouth and gently sucked on it, his dark brown eyes locked on hers.

Her stomach tightened in a very familiar manner and to distract herself, she cupped his face, holding him still.

"Oh Tony... I thought I was going to faint when I came... you surpassed yourself..."

"I couldn't help it, you taste so delicious..."

She felt her cheeks burn, especially at the appreciative gleam in his dark earnest eyes.

"Really, Anthony?"

"Truly!" He lightly kissed her fingers. "You taste... like vanilla... and lily butter cream."

Pepper burst into laughter.

"Honestly, boss!"

She gently dragged her knuckles down the long stubbly line of his jaw, smiling as his body shivered against hers.

"Vanilla lily butter cream isn't a real flavor, Anthony."

"Well, that's what you taste like on my tongue. All soft and feminine and... vanilla and cream... its your unique taste, purely Pepper Potts..."

She kissed his nose.

"You have a way with words, Anthony. And with your tongue..."

"All that was just with my tongue..." He murmured deeply, "Imagine if my hands had been free..."

Horror filled her as she suddenly remembered his hands were tied behind him.

Pepper quickly pushed herself off him. "Tony! The fuck! Your hands! I completely forgot about them! Oh my god!" 

Shuffling behind him on her knees, she pushed him upright by his shoulders.

"But Pep, I mean, Ma'am! I'm perfectly fine!"

Ignoring him, she quickly loosened the belt and untied his hands. 

"Stretch them out in front of you, slowly, that's it."

As Tony raised his arms forward, she scooted back to his side and then, caught his hands in hers. She wound her fingers in his and began to massage them. 

"Can you feel your fingers? Do they feel numb? Move them please!"

Much to her relief, his fingers moved against hers. Tony grinned boyishly at her and then leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers.

"You worry too much, Boss... I'm fine, really. I would have used my safe-word if I felt weird." 

She nuzzled his face. "I doubt that because I know your mouth was very busy."

His lips curved and he whispered naughtily, "Busy lapping up all your sweet cream."

Her face grew warm and he chuckled. "I was just obeying your cute commanding moans, More! More! I want more, Tony!"

"Shush you!" She quickly covered his mouth with her hand, now very embarrassed.

Tony's big brown eyes twinkled cheekily but Pepper was determined to regain control of the situation. 

"You can tease me all you want, Anthony but we'll see who begs the sweetest, when you are back in my playroom."

He widened his eyes and she giggled.

"Oh yes. I know just how to make your sweet ass sing with my toys. But not now. Now..."

She stood up and lent him her hand to help him up.

The moment he was on his feet, Tony immediately lowered his head and demurely held his hands in front of him.

"What's going to happen now, Ma'am?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to say here, that Dominants are people too and have insecurities and fears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached this chapter, thank you for reading! It's been a long one and a damn smutty one, so I hoped you liked it.

Pepper gently pulled him closer to the counter. She then moved behind him.

Through the mirror, he watched her elegantly take her hooded cloak off and toss it onto her pile of clothes. Her glorious reddish-gold mane settled around her naked torso, her nipples peeking between her long straight locks of hair.

Then she moved closer to him, pressing her soft curves against his bare back. He could feel her breath drift over the back of his neck but he remained still, waiting for her command.

Her deep blue eyes shimmered as their gazes met in the mirror.

“Anthony... I want you to touch yourself… and make yourself hard.” 

He widened his eyes and her lips curved in a most predatory manner. 

“But you aren't allowed to come. Is that clear?”

“Ma'am...” Tony swallowed as the intense gleam in her blue eyes deepened. It was clear was she enjoying his discomfort and he decided to play along.

He lowered his eyes demurely and murmured, “With all due respect, Ma'am, I think I am pretty hard enough as it is...” 

“Anthony, Anthony Anthony...” Pepper whispered hotly against his ear. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what she was going to do next.

Never breaking eye contact, her lips nibbled on his ear lobe, making him tremble. He clenched his fists and hung on to his control for dear life.

Her teeth lightly grazed the shell of his ear, upping the sensual ante.

“You and I...” she whispered throatily, “Both know this is nothing.”

“Nothing!” He squeaked indignantly. But he quickly forgot his indignation when her tongue began to lick the outline of his ear. 

“Anthony Stark, I know you are perfectly capable...” 

Suddenly her fingers cupped his balls and he jerked with surprise. 

“Of getting as hard as iron....” 

She tenderly squeezed his sac, making him see stars.

His heart started pounding loudly in his ears as her fingers massaged him intimately. Sweat trickled down his back as he tried to keep himself from moaning.

“And growing...” She lightly nipped the skin beneath his ear, adding to the sensual torment of her fingers. “As big as a hammer… as big and hard as your friend Thor's hammer...”

Her words made him blink. After their joint training sessions at the Stark Tower, Natasha would head off to her room to change and shower. So when he and the rest of the guys were alone, they did what guys typically liked to do, when there were no women around: boast about their sexual conquests and escapades. And during many of those frank conversations, Thor had referred to his cock as his actual hammer. 

That is why Tony was shocked at Pepper's words. He didn't stop to think, he spun around quickly, nearly knocking her over. 

“Wait a minute! You saw Thor's Hammer!”

“Why… yes… I have… he willingly showed me-“

“What the fuck! He showed it to you! Why that blonde surf God! How dare he!”

“Whoa, whoa tiger!” Pepper held her hands up. “Yes, I was curious about Mjolnir and so I asked him and he showed me! What's the big deal about that?” 

The red haze of anger and jealously evaporated almost immediately. 

“Oh! Mjolnir! That hammer! Oh! Yeah! I mean... yeah, that's okay! I! Forget what I said! I...” 

His ears and cheeks felt as if they were on fire. Pepper narrowed her eyes.

“Wait a minute… did you think I was talking about Thor's... penis?”

Tony cringed hard.

“Well, shit! Thor has referred to his penis as his hammer, so when I heard you say that… I just! I misunderstood! I am sorry! I am so stupid!”

He was relieved to see that Pepper was struggling to control her laughter. 

“Anthony, you silly-billy fuckboi...” she cupped his cheeks and touched her forehead to his. “Don't you know you are the only man for me...”

“I am sorry, I got stupid... all my blood is in my penis, so I was not thinking straight... sorry, Boss...”

“It's okay, honey...” she kissed him lightly. “I'm just as possessive about you...” 

“Let's resume what we were doing... you were saying...” 

He gasped as her hand once again cupped him. 

“I was saying I want to see how big you can make this dick of yours... with your own hands.”

“Yes, ma'am, yes!” He smartly saluted her and giggling, she spun him around to face the mirror. 

Pepper stood behind him, resting her head on his shoulder, her blue eyes twinkling naughtily. 

“Go on then...”

Tony slowly closed one hand around his throbbing cock. Pressed up against him, he could feel Pepper inhale sharply. 

Then he began to move his fist up and down, pumping his cock. Pepper's soft breasts rubbed his back, her erect nipples teasing his flesh.

Her hot mouth lightly nipped his neck, making him gasp but he didn't stop moving his hand.

Then she kissed his neck, purring, "Hmmmmmm Tony... slow down, baby, I want to enjoy the view..."

Obeying her, he changed his tempo and slowed down the pumping motion of his hand.

His heartbeat was steadily quickening in his ears, beating like a loud drum as the rest of the bathroom faded and there was only his extremely erect cock to focus on. 

His strokes were slow and long, from the very sensitive tip to its heavy swollen base. He kept moving his fist slowly, feeling so sensitive, that every finger on his engorged throbbing cock was tortuously heavy and arousing at the same time.

Pepper shifted, making him look up at her in the mirror. Her lips curved.

"Okay, that's enough... now it's my turn..."

He gritted his teeth, bracing himself for what was going to come next.

_Fuck a duck! How I am going to hold out under Pepper's touch.... I am so close to coming as it is!_

Her hands snaked around his chest, rubbing him all over. Then her fingers trailed down to his stomach and he stiffened at the slow teasing touch. 

They moved lower and he inhaled sharply as her fist closed around the base of his cock in a warm soft vise..

"Easy, big boy, easy..." she cooed against his ear, her breath making the flushed skin of his neck break into goosebumps 

Her fingers tightened around his cock, unbearably soft and tight at the same time.

"Anthony, you feel so damn good... so damn hard.. like an iron rod..."

He let out a little moan as his cock instinctively reacted to her words, pulsing hard against her grip. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Which was not easy with Pepper's moist lips nibbling on his collarbone.

"Ohhhhh, you taste so salty and so..." he trembled as her tongue licked his shoulder. "Sexy... hmmmmm... motor oil and grease and... oohhh..." 

He saw the flash of her white teeth and then there was a dull sharp pain in his neck as she bit him. 

Tony shivered but immediately dug his nails into his palms, in order to stand absolutely still and tall. Pepper's sapphire blue eyes met his in the mirror and he wanted to jump with joy at her look of pleased approval.

"Good boy..." then she laved the hurt soothingly with her tongue, while her free hand lazily caressed him along his ribs. 

"All this bare sweaty male flesh is driving me insane!" Pepper growled before nipping him again, this time in the shoulder.

Without warning, both her hands were all over him, caressing and stroking him maddeningly, while her hot tongue and teeth nibbled on his shoulders.

"This is why I told you not to shower, you, you silly boy!" She murmured throatily against his neck. "Your raw mechanic scent...I can't get enough of it!"

Much to his surprise, she pressed her nose to the back of his neck and sniffed deeply.

"It's so good!!" She moaned loudly, making his cock throb. "So irresistible, so sexy.... so.... Anthony Stark." 

Hearing his name roll off her tongue like that, slow and thick and erotic, made his heart pound. His cock was so stiff and yet so damn sensitive, he feared the slightest breeze would make him shoot his load any moment. 

"You've been admirably quiet, fuckboi, What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all.." He said, trying to be as casual as possible. 

"Uh huh..."

Pepper moved around him, to stand between him and the counter. Then she cupped his face tenderly with her hands.

"I've been torturing you a lot today, haven't I?"

He shook his head in the negative and her lips slowly curved into a sweet smile.

"Yes I have but you are such a good wonderful slave, you just bear it all up so quietly and so obediently..."

She touched her lips to his, not kissing him but just rubbing them against his. Then she lightly tugged on his mustache, making him whimper.

"How much more can you take..."

Suddenly, he felt her firm slender leg hook around his hip. The feel of her moist soft pussy against his erect cock, was pure sensual torture. He swallowed his moan and looked blindly at the mirror.

Her blue eyes glimmered and then she looped her arms around his neck. Pepper rocked against him, pushing her stomach and her crotch against his throbbing hard flesh.

He took a deep shuddering breath and dug his nails into his palms.

"Tony, Tony, Tony... your self-control has improved so much... but what if I do this..."

Her tight nipples teasingly rubbed against his as she pressed her swollen taut breasts up against his chest. A little whimper escaped him and Pepper slowly smiled.

Then she suddenly took his lips hard, catching him by surprise. Her fingers wildly moved through his hair, holding him in place as her mouth passionately claimed his.

He kissed her back, their tongues and lips merging in a hot wet caress. Her hands caressed his back and then she lowered them to his hips, digging her fingers into his butt, pulling him flush against her.

The skin-on-skin friction was wonderful, especially the feel of her satiny soft stomach against his erect cock. In a rush of arousal, he leaned forward, grinding his crotch against her.

Much to his satisfaction, a deep shiver raced through her and he took advantage to deepen the kiss, winding one hand in her lush mane of her hair, so that he could tilt her head and claim more of her honeyed sexy mouth.

They kissed for a long moment, tongues wildly mating and then Pepper tore her lips from his with a loud gasp.

"Tony!" 

"Tell me, Boss."

"I want your mouth..." she whispered raggedly, her fingers tenderly playing with his hair. "On me." 

He bent her backwards over his arm and then lowered his head to her breasts. Closing his lips around one pouty rose-tipped nipple, he sucked on the sweet erect bud.

Pepper moaned loudly, her fingers desperately tugged on his hair but he didn't stop, he licked and laved the little nipple. When it was slick and hard, he smoothly moved his mouth to her other lush breast.

She bucked and writhed against him but he held her tightly as he continued to feast on her. 

"Anthony! Enough!" Her ragged whisper made him lift his head.

With her swollen glistening lips, wildly tousled hair and flushed cheeks, Pepper was the very picture of ravished deshabille. But her heavy-lidded sapphire eyes blazed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me, fuckboi! Now!"

That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her lush buttocks and lifted her onto the counter. Her long legs straddled his hips and he held onto her with one hand, using the other to place his thick cock right on her pussy.

She shuddered and he slowly rubbed his erect length along her soft seeping pussy, closing his eyes at the exquisite way she felt against him.

"Tony!" Pepper moaned and he immediately thrust deep inside her in one smooth motion. She felt so heavenly tight and wet around him, it was all he could do to not come right there and then.

But he closed his eyes tightly and tightened his grip on her soft buttocks. Pepper moaned and then pulled his shoulders forward, wrapping her arms around his back.

She kissed his throat, murmuring, "Fuck, Tony! Fuck!"

"Should I pull it out?" He said teasingly and chuckled at the feel of her teeth on his skin.

"Don't you dare, Stark! Now come on! Fuck me hard!"

"Such dirty talk from such a pretty mouth... but as you wish, boss!"

He slowly withdrew from her and then thrust into her heavily, moaning at the way she clenched her pussy around him.

Pepper dug her nails into his back. "Again! Harder!"

Again he withdrew and then thrust into her, setting up a slow but steady rhythm. Sweat lightly trickled down between their joined bodies but he kept moving inside her, groaning with every thrust as he came ever so close to losing his control.

Pepper wasn't helping matters: she was nibbling and nipping at his throat. Her hands roamed wildly over his back, stroking his flesh.

"Mine, mine, mine..." he heard her murmur incoherently against his skin.

"All yours, Boss..." he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

She leaned back in his arms, tightening around him and moaned loudly. He nuzzled her stretched neck and then followed her off the edge, as he came, crying out her name. The effort of coming made him see stars and he held onto Pepper's soft moist body as tightly as he could.

Finally, when he regained his senses, he carefully set Pepper down on the counter and leaned against it, needing to catch his breath. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she gently ran her fingers through his hair, touching her face to his.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Pep..." he kissed her softly and then sighed, holding her in his arms.

They remained together like that for a moment, murmuring soft sweet nothings to each other. Then reluctantly, he stepped back and she slid off the counter.

Pepper immediately turned to the sink and washed her hands briskly with soap. "Are you wearing a watch? What's the time?"

He shook his head in the negative, realizing she was thinking about her meeting and that meant their playtime was over. It saddened him but he knew she had a lot of work to do and had to return to the office.

She took out her phone from her bag and looked at it. "I have fifty minutes." 

Tony nodded, picking up his briefs from the counter. He unfolded them and lowered them, preparing to step into them. Pepper's hand on his shoulder, made him pause and look up.

"Anthony..." she said softly, "We aren't done yet."

"We aren't?"

She nibbled hesitatingly on her bottom lip.

"Well, the office isn't far from here and with the way you drive, we will reach in ten minutes tops. So that gives us forty minutes. I thought we could..."

She shyly tucked her hair behind her ears. "I thought we could clean each other up. If you want to. If you want to leave, I could go clean up in the office, you can just dro-"

He placed his finger on her lips. "What I want, is to stay with you, Boss lady."

She smiled happily at him. "Okay, you fill the sink, I'll get out my Aesop toiletry bag."

"Toiletry bag!" He exclaimed, running the tap and plugging the sink. "You have a bag inside your bag?!"

They spent the next five minutes, rubbing luxurious scented liquid soap all over each other's bodies and then washing it off with the water from the sink.

After drying themselves off with hand towels from Pepper's toiletry bag of wonders, she began to reapply her makeup while Tony put on his clothes.

When she was done, he handed her skirt and lent her his arm for support. She pulled on her skirt, leaning on him.

He held up her shirt, so that she could wear it easily and then as she buttoned it up, he shook out her cloak and held it up as well.

After they put their shoes on, they both took a final look in the mirror.

"You clean up well, Boss." He murmured admiringly, taking in her neat formal appearance and tidy hair.

"You too, Stark..." The corners of her lips quirked up in a soft smile. "But you need to..."

She gently combed his hair back with her comb and then stepped back, nodding with satisfaction.

"There. Perfect."

He offered her his arm and hand in hand, they left the bathroom together.

"So how much time do we have left?"

"We have 15 minutes."

"Fifteen! That's enough time to have a cheeseburger or two!"

"Tony! I have a meeting!"

"I know, Boss, I know but just one burger, please! And hey! You need to eat something! You must be hungry!"

She sighed but when she shook her head, smiling, he knew he had her.

"Cheeseburger, it is!"


End file.
